


Three Is A Charm

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Sam and Dean surprise the reader with a bdsm three some (established relationship).





	Three Is A Charm

Pairing: Dean, Sam, Reader threesome

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 2110

Summary: Sam and Dean gang up on reader in a BDSM threesome (established relationship).

Warnings: Bondage, spanking, dirty talk, three way (no Wincest), oral sex (giving and receiving), use of "Daddy" in scene.

Authors note: This one is by request of my official 400th follower, Ashton-Is-A-Unicorn! Hope you like it!

 

Dean and Sam had that look when Y/N got back to the bunker from getting supplies. It was that look that meant they'd been talking and had something planned, something wicked. She felt herself shiver in anticipation as they followed her into the kitchen. She was reaching up to put cereal away when Sam pinned her against the counter, his body already hot and huge. His large hands wrapped around her waist and he purred in her ear.

"You look beautiful today. Delicious."

His hands went to the hem of her dress and slid the fabric up her thighs, cupping her ass. She gasped as warm hands squeezed tender mounds of flesh and felt herself getting aroused, more by Sam's presence than by his actions. She looked over and saw Dean leaning against the door frame, watching everything with that threatening look and an obvious bulge in his jeans. But Sam wasn't done with her. He turned to his brother and invited him in.

"You should feel this Dean. Ass like a ripe peach. You just want to bite it."

Dean stalked intno the room, eyes only on Y/N, and captured her mouth in a rough kiss. She moaned and her hands went to tangle in his short blond hair. Dean grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back.

"No touching," he ordered. Her breath came short as she reallized what was happening. The feel of his calloused hands wrapped iron tight around her wrists made things low in her body tighten.

"Yes, Sir," she replied softly. Dean shook his head and briefly tightened his hold as he smiled at her.

"Oh no. Sam is "Sir". What is my name Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy," she breathed.

"There's Daddy's good girl. Now stay still."

"Yes, Daddy."

Dean leaned in and took her in a devouring kiss. He fed at her lips and her tongue like he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. Meanwhile Sam had gone to his knees behind her. His large hands kneaded the soft flesh of her ass as he kissed and bit at the tender part at the top of her thighs. She tried but the bites made her squirm. Sam slapped her on the ass.

"Bad girl. You were told not to move. Don't make me punish you."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry Sir," she gasped. 

Dean was sucking and biting her neck, and he knew full well that that was one of her erotic trigger zones. She couldn't contain a moan as she felt his teeth on her throat. She was distracted by Sam, who had spread her open from behind and was nosing at her center through her panties. She could feel his hot breath as he nuzzled into her.

"She's already so wet Dean," he told his older brotheer. "Soaked right through those pretty panties haven't you? Tell us what you want little girl."

"That's right princess. Tell us what you'd like us to do to you."

"Touch me," she asked. "I want to feel your hands on me." Dean looked over her shoulder to a now standing Sam. Understnading passed between them and Dean smiled at her.

"Oh I think we can manage that."

With those words Sam picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squeaked and tried to hold on. Sam smacked her again.

"Quit squirming."

"Yes sir," she responded as her struggles ceased.

Sam took her into her room, which contained a specialized bed and all of the tools they needed to pleasure their little captive princess. Sam dumped her on the bed and covered her with his body. He loomed over her as he too roughly kissed her lips, all teeth and tongue. She moaned and writhed under him as he ground his denim-clad erection against her. He broke away at the movement.

"Dean, it seems our little princess can't follow instructions. I think she needs to be punished." Dean turned around, a pair of steel handcuffs in his hand.

"You read my mind."

Without another word Dean clapped the cuffs on her wrists, effectively tying her to the bed but with enough play that they could turn her over. And turn her over they did. This time it was Dean who pushed up her dress. He hooked his fingers in her panties and stripped them down her legs, exposing her bare ass. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Dean lick his lips slowly as he took her in.

"So perfect," he said. "That perfect little ass. You know, it shows marks so well, we should take turns. What do you think Sam?"

"'Oh definitely," Sam nodded. "You take one side and I'll take the other."

The brothers nodded in agreement. They both started to strip. Shirts peeled away from strongly muscled bodies. Jeans left legs and other things exposed. It was obvious they were both aroused. Wet stains showed on their shorts, telling the tail as if their hard ons weren't clear. Y/N watched them both with hungry eyes. The show never failed to go straight to her core. She felt a rush of wetness as she looked them over. She found them just as erotic as they obviously found her. The boys noticed and smirked.

"Like what you see Princess?" Dean stroked his cock through his shorts.

"Oh yes Daddy."

"You want Daddy to fuck you don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please." She knew it was too early for that plea to work, but she did it anyway just to let him know how hot she was.

"Too bad," Sam said. "Only good girls get fucked. Bad girls get spankings. What's your color, sweetheart?"

"Green, Sir." 

She was quick to reply. The color scale was important. It was the way they'd know if she was enjoying herself or if she needed them to stop. She had a safeword too, which they both knew. Saying that would make them stop instantly. She'd never had to say it, but it was there in case. Deep inside she doubted she'd ever say it. She'd let them do anything to her they wanted. Anything. She trusted them with her life, never mind her body.

The first slap was from Sam, his large hand almost covering her cheek, thick fingers wrapping around and briefly brushing her core. It was heavy and hard and she jumped, surprised. A quick slap from Dean followed closely behind.

"What did we say about moving?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I won't do it again." She promised knowing that she'd likely break it. She never could stop moving when they spanked her. It hurt too good. Four more slaps came close together. Then Dean dragged blunt nails across her reddened cheek and she moaned.

"Mmm Princess likes that. Pretty ass all covered in my marks. But she loves to be punished, don't you Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy. Princess loves being punished." She purposely wiggled her ass and they both slapped her again.

"Wicked little tease," Sam spoke, his voice rough. She turned to see him with his hand down his shorts and she moaned again at the sight. "I think we should shut her up Dean."

"Oh really?" Dean raised his brows, playing along. "What did you have in mind? A gag?"

"No," Sam responded, his gaze hot. "I think I need to gag her with my cock."

"That's a good idea. Maybe she'll hush then."

Y/N said nothing as she watched Sam take off his shorts, finally freeing his prodigious erection. She was fixated on him as he crawled up the bed and positioned himself in front of her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair in one hand as the other guided his leaking dick to her lips. She didn't even have to be told as she opened her mouth and watched as Sam groaned, burying his cock in her throat as deep as it would go. She swallowed against him and he hissed, pulling back.

"God you look so hot with your lips wrapped around me," he husked. He started guiding her head, forcing her to take as much of him with every stroke as she could. She used her tongue on him as best she could and knew he was having trouble because he started breathing hard and grew impossibly stiff in her mouth. He yanked her off of him before he could unload into her mouth. 

The freedom of her mouth allowed her to moan hard. Dean was behind her using his mouth on her core. His tongue dipped into her wet center and circled her clit over and over. He flogged her with his tongue in a slow build that was gradually killing her. She started to tremble against him but before she could orgasm he pulled away and slapped her ass again.

"No cumming until you're told," He ordered. She nodded, her breath coming short as she tried to follow his instructions. He spanked her. "Use your words princess."

"Yes Daddy," her response was in a gasp. "No cumming until you tell me."

"Good girl."

Sam, having calmed himself, forced her head back down on him as Dean went back to eating her out. His tongue licked and sucked at her clit as he slipped two fingers into her waiting heat. He groaned against her.

"I can't take it Sam. She's so ready."

"Then fuck her already. Her sweet fucking mouth is going to have me cumming down her throat in a minute."

Dean sat up and he too skimmed off his underwear, letting his heavy cock bounce against his stomach. He came up behind her and swiped the head of himself through her folds. She moaned around Sam's dick and he hissed, making her stop with a firmer grip on her hair. Dean lined up and pushed his thick cock into her body. She clenched around him and Sam pulled her off so she could moan without making him cum too soon. Dean's first few strokes were slow until she opened for him, then he began a hard, rough pace. Every time he thrust in Sam would shove her head down on his dick, making her swallow his length as he rocked his hips up, fucking her mouth almost as hard and fast as Dean was fucking her.

"So tight," Dean groaned. "You feel so good princess. You're going to make me cum." In answer she shoved herself back onto his dick harder as he thrust forward again, his balls slapping against her clit.

"Fuck!" Sam cursed through gritted teeth. "I'm going to cum. Her fucking mouth, god damn. Come on pretty girl, swallow it." He shoved a few more times and exploded all over her tongue, forcing her to swallow convulsively to getit all down. Sam pumped into her mouth until she'd gotten every last drop before he pulled her off.

"That's a good girl."

Sam leaned back, sated, and watched Dean as he continued to fuck into her from behind. With her mouth free now she could moan and beg to her hearts content. The abuse that she was being given only proved to drive her right up to the edge. Soon she was truly begging for it.

"Please Daddy! Let me cum! I need it!"

"Not yet," he growled, ramming into her roughly. his fingers were digging bruises into her sides as he used his hip to guide her on and off of him. His length was hitting her deep and the heavy build of her orgasm was unbearable.

"Daddy Please!" she wailed desperately.

"All right Princess. Cum for Daddy."

She writhed into him as her orgasm quaked through her. Her tight heat clenched down on Dean and he cursed under his breath, burying himself in her and letting loose with his own orgasm. He could feel her clenching and knew she could feel him pumping cum deep inside her. 

She collapsed onto the bed as Dean pulled out. Sam quickly uncuffed her as Dean went to get cloths for them to clean up with. Sam pulled back the covers and the boys spooned her. Sam, ever the sensitive one, asked if she was ok as he rubbed the marks on her wrists.

"I'm glorious," she responded as she stretched in their arms and her eyelids drooped.

"I should go shopping more often."


End file.
